


people are always ruining things for you

by woozi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Injury, M/M, fighting and arguing, the usual with erejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren never thinks about what he’s doing, just constantly acts on instinct. It’s annoying, and Eren always gets away with it because he knew how to. Jean on the other hand, has to be smart, has to watch what he says. And the one time he doesn't, he gets a broken nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people are always ruining things for you

**Author's Note:**

> i was pretty heavy on the italics but oh well

The bed in the infirmary was hard as a rock, and seriously making Jean’s butt numb after about three hours of sitting on it. He was nursing a sprained wrist, along with a broken nose, because stupid fucking _Eren_ punched him square in the nose during training and it caught him so off-guard that he fell over wrong on his wrist.

 

He was yelling like hell when it happened, training stopped immediately and all the other recruits turned to stare at him. Eren though, he was _priceless_ , really. Frozen to his spot, like he couldn’t believe he did that and wasn’t sure if he should be proud or guilty. He only got to look at him for two seconds before people crowded around him and Shadis was calling for a doctor.

 

He was all bandaged up and not screaming anymore, and the back of his mind was nagging him about how Eren was feeling right now. Probably didn’t even feel bad, dick.

 

Jean can't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place. One of them said something dumb that set the other off and quick insults turned into real physical fighting. They never _actually_ hurt each other though. Maybe they both walked away with some bruises or something, but never anything that couldn’t heal by the next day. Jean supposes, kind of upset with himself, that it was because he brought up Eren’s mom. Something he’d rather not repeat.

 

He looks up when his door opens and his doctor comes in. “You can go back to the bunks tomorrow, but we’d like you to stay overnight just in case.” He explains, checking Jean’s bandages while Jean tries not to flinch away because it _hurts_.

 

“There’s someone who wants to see you, by the way. Eren, I believe was his name. I told him I’d ask you if you were ready for visitors.”

 

Jean sits up straight, his mind kind of blown that Eren, _Eren_ actually took the precious time out of his day to visit him. He still hates him, but figures arguing with someone would be better than sitting and doing nothing for the rest of the time he was here. “Yeah, okay. Let him in.”

 

His doctor nods and leaves when he was done with the check up, and a few minutes later, a pathetic looking Eren drags himself into the room. Jean raises an eyebrow at him.

 

His face looks ugly, well, it always does but Eren looks like he's trying to keep himself from looking like he felt bad so his expression was all tight and uncomfortable. Jean wants to laugh, but since that would hurt his own face, he doesn't.

 

“Listen,” Eren starts, his voice trailing off as he figures out what the hell he wanted to say next. He makes a face at himself, then starts over, “Does it hurt? You look terrible, by the way.”

 

“Of _course_ it hurts, idiot. Thank you, really, thanks.”

 

Eren scowls at him.

 

That was all that was said for a while. Jean was picking at the flimsy sheet on the bed and Eren was staring hard at a bug on the outside of the window of the infirmary. After he noticed Eren staring at it for more than a minute, he turned to stare at it too.

 

He hears Eren inch closer, but doesn’t turn his head. He jumps a little, playing it off by coughing, when Eren sits on the edge of his bed. There wasn’t another bed in the infirmary like there usually was; they were moving it out when Jean was coming in. They never take beds out unless something drastic happened to it, so Jean figures the person died or something.

 

“I didn’t know I would break your nose.” Eren mutters, and Jean pretends he didn’t hear him. Of course he didn’t know, because Eren never _thinks_ about what he’s doing, just constantly acts on instinct. It’s annoying, and Eren always gets away with it because he knew how to. Jean on the other hand, has to be smart, has to watch what he says. And the one time he doesn't, he gets a broken nose. 

 

“I’m missing _dinner_ right now, fucker. I came here to apologize and you’re not even paying attention to me.” Eren spits, and Jean whips his head around, looking at him in disbelief.

 

“Oh? You’re missing dinner? You poor thing. I’ll call up hospital food for you, if that’s what you fucking want. That’s just like you. Always thinking about yourself and the _dinner_ you’re missing because you broke my damn nose.”

 

“I _said_ I didn’t fucking mean to. Maybe you should have kept my _mother_ out of it and I wouldn’t have.” Jean hears his sharp inhale and can tell he’s about to cry or something, and he honestly doesn’t care. Eren can cry his eyes out if he wants, Jean kind of wants him to.

 

“I didn’t mean to break your stupid fucking nose,” He chokes, “Or for you to sprain your stupid fucking wrist, idiot, that was your own fault anyway. I didn’t hit you hard enough to make you fall over.”

 

Jean wanted to puke, or punch him for revenge or whatever. Anything but listen to _this._ “God, just shut up.”

 

“No, you shut up. I’m trying to apologize here. I’m fucking _sorry_ , okay?”

 

Jean steals a glance up. Eren had gross snot and tears all over himself and it was disgusting so Jean looked away.

 

“Okay?” He repeats, “Because I didn’t want to, but when someone brings my _mom_ into-“

 

“ _Okay_ ,” Jean groans, “Whenever anyone mentions your dead mom you want to kill them, I get it.” He falls back against the pillows. He hears Eren wipe his face, hears him sniff up all his disgusting snot.

 

It falls silent again after that, aside from Eren’s stupid occasional sniffling.

 

“And I’m sorry,” Jean says tiredly, half wanting Eren to leave so he didn’t have to say it and so he could sleep, “For saying that about your mom.”

 

Eren doesn’t move or say anything but Jean knows he heard him. He goes on though, just because he felt like he should, “I’m sure she was a great woman and all.”

 

“She was.” Eren answers almost immediately. “If you knew her, you wouldn’t have said anything.”

 

Jean closes his eyes, deciding if Eren’s not going to leave he’s going to go to sleep anyway. He flinches hard when Eren pokes his nose though, slapping his hand away with his good hand. “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Eren shrugs, looks at him all innocently with his damn tears and snot still wiped all over his ugly face, “I was checking to see how bad it hurt.” _Asshole_.

 

“A _lot_ , thank you.” Jean kicks the brunettes back, forcing him off the bed.

 

“I’m coming back tomorrow, so you can leave now.” He tells him, hoping Eren takes the hint.

 

Eren nods slowly, “Okay,” he turns around to check his face in the window, eyes widening when he sees what a mess he was. “This never happened.”

 

Jean smirks. “Nope.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a quote from the book that ruined my life, the catcher in the rye
> 
> sorry if this is shit i thought of this in theology class tbh and wrote it in like 30 minutes
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
